


云云婚约（二十七）

by xhj



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhj/pseuds/xhj
Summary: 我又来搞簧了





	云云婚约（二十七）

云云 二七  


“郑云龙？”  
不过田予少将也并非色令智昏之辈，听许凯平说了那名字知晓此事不妥，便岔开了话题。  
许凯平也并未纠缠，他没想着一击即中，只不过着手在日本人心中埋下一颗种子。不出几日田予竟往阿公馆送了两个戏子，生的是风情万种，把郑云龙气得够呛大骂日本人不是玩意儿。  
“好了，不气了，人都送回去了，眼不见心不烦，啊。”  
郑云龙把他箍得紧紧的，满是委屈，“什么意思嘛，是不是要我把阿云嘎不纳妾这几个字贴在门楣上才行！”  
阿云嘎抬头爽朗的大笑，“随你，小醋包。”  
“我就是不高兴！”  
“好好~日本人不是东西，惹我家大龙不高兴了，早晚要收拾他的。”  
郑云龙在他怀中抬起头来，“我就是说说，你不要冒进。”  
“知道的。”阿云嘎拿手指点点他的鼻子，“这么担心我，那以后你保护我啊。”  
郑云龙点头，“那是当然，以后你去哪里都要带上我，我帮你看着。”  
阿云嘎见他认真的样子心头一热，又捉了那人的薄唇亲吻，把人亲得气喘吁吁地伸手推他，“又没锁门，一会儿叫佣人看见。”  
  
“我不答应，谁敢进来。”阿云嘎说着，将人放在书房的长沙发上压着亲，不老实的大手就从衣服的下摆朝里伸。天气渐热，郑云龙胃口不好，腰身都紧致了几分，胸口的软肉倒是不见缩水，奶尖儿揉捏在手中又软又娇。阿云嘎摸的舒服索性掀了他的衣服，张口就吃进嘴里，将那嫣红的乳珠吸得啧啧有声，细滑的乳肉给舔的全是口水。

郑云龙扭动着白花花的身子，挺着胸口朝他嘴里送，纤长的手指从阿云嘎的后领口滑进去，指尖扣抓他后背结实的肌肉，口中小声叫着，“嘎嘎，嘎嘎…”

阿云嘎用鼻音应他，一只手就伸了下去找他的性器，那处已经半硬，顶端的清液沾了一手。阿云嘎就着这汁水沾湿他的柱身，从囊袋一直抚摸上来重重撸了两把，就引得郑云龙抻长脖子口中泄出了甜腻的呻吟。  
  
阿云嘎从胸口一路向下亲吻，在柔软的小腹盘桓了一会就退到他的双腿之间，扒了裤子掰着两条肉感的大腿吃那中间挺立的肉茎。  
  
郑云龙仰头小叫了一声，将大腿分的更开，臀肉随着那高热口腔的反复吞吐哆嗦着，“弄一弄…嘎嘎…”  
  
“宝贝儿要弄哪里？”阿云嘎明知故问的把玩他的臀尖，捏着那两瓣股肉来回搓揉，藏在其中娇嫩的穴口都被扯得变形可就是不去碰。  
  
“下面…”  
  
“下面哪里？”阿云嘎用舌尖沿着柱身向下舔出一道蜿蜒的水痕，温柔的含住那两颗小球，放在口中吮吸，郑云龙哆嗦着说不出话来，只用气声猫儿似的小声叫着，“啊…啊…”  
  
“自己抱好了”，阿云嘎推高郑云龙的大腿让他自己抱住膝窝，湿红的裂缝自然分开，舌头就贴上了柔滑的穴口。郑云龙爽的脚趾都蜷缩起来，那处太过敏感又太过羞耻了，灵活的舌头刮擦着细嫩的皱褶，每一下似乎都舔在他的大脑上让他灵魂出窍，体内的潮湿迅速涌了出来，腥甜的液体顺着屁股流的沙发上湿了一片。  
  
“好湿啊宝贝儿，”阿云嘎吃的满嘴汁液，他又去吮吸郑云龙的龟头同时下面的小嘴也没有冷落，轻而易举的塞了两根指头进去感受他紧致的包裹。  
  
郑云龙被同时攻击了两处，刺激的眼眶发红，阿云嘎的口内又热又滑，吸得他龟头发麻，热热的像要尿出来一样，身体里那两根捣乱的手指有预谋的戳刺着，在敏感的穴口来回摩擦，惹得他浑身都起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
  
“好棒，好舒服~啊…啊…”  
  
阿云嘎用拇指抵住他的会阴，加了根手指并拢旋转着塞进高热的肉穴，充沛的汁液被带进带出，他像个坏了的水龙头一样不停的冒水，肉壁紧紧缩着想要把手指带到更深的地方，可毕竟手指长度有限，很快，郑云龙就不满足的哼哼着把人朝自己身上带。他一面想要阿云嘎肏进来，一面又舍不得那高热的口腔，矛盾着拉着阿云嘎的头发往自己性器上按。

阿云嘎放松喉咙给他操，紧紧缩着口腔朝里吸，郑云龙被他吸的快要到达顶峰，阴茎都涨大了一圈，阿云嘎尝着前液的味道开始变重就将他吐了出来。

“不要，别走…我要出来了……”郑云龙这一下被松开眼泪都快下来了。

“乖，用小屁股吧，我喜欢你一边射一边吸住我鸡巴的感觉。”阿云嘎一边说着，一边用下身贴上他的屁股。那里已经被几个手指开拓的形成了一个合不上的小洞，从他的角度还能见到一点内里闪着淫液光泽的软肉蠕动着，他将自己塞进去，已经被玩弄的柔软的穴口一寸寸的容纳他，粗壮的阴茎一点点的塞进去，穴口脆弱的皮肉都被撑得发白，他一下一下轻轻捣着身下的人，一次比一次更加深入，直到将自己全部埋进去，胯骨紧紧贴住他的腿根才长长的舒了一口气。

“好紧，好热。”阿云嘎看着郑云龙的脸，几乎没给他适应的时间就开始顶撞他，实在是因为太过舒服，一个挺身的抽插，就让他头皮发麻。那猫儿半张着口舔着嘴唇，眼中包着一汪春水，似乎因他野蛮的入侵喘不上气来，只可怜的抱着大腿，暴露着穴眼任人欺凌。

“哥哥插到最里面了，龙龙好舒服。”郑云龙被插入的快感捋顺了毛，乖乖的掰着大腿给他干，像个幼童般的天真又听话，偏又做着色情的事，说着下流的话。

“龙龙乖，哥哥也好舒服。”阿云嘎一面重重干他一面吸他的奶尖，紫红的肉茎被夹着舒爽的不得了，他来回抽动自己破开软腻的肠肉，那深处像是有吸力一般，每当自己抽出到一半就会依依不舍的再将鸡巴吸进去。

“哥哥好有劲儿，太大了，我要给撑坏了。”

“撑不坏的，你下面这小嘴比上面的更乖，又紧又热还会吸，你看看自己淌了多少水，小荡货，天天就是勾引我操你。”

“我没有…”郑云龙羞得咬着下唇不敢去看他，又被阿云嘎掰正了脸看着他的眼睛。

“哪里没有，你这眼睛就最勾人，”阿云嘎下身不停的捣着嘴里也停不下的说着，“恨不得把我的鸡巴整天塞在屁股里，是不是？”

郑云龙给他的荤话说的头晕脑胀，只一味否认，“我没有…”

“还说没有！”阿云嘎把他拖起来坐在自己身上，“那就自己动吧。”

郑云龙从没用过这个姿势有些害羞，可身下的小洞吃肉茎吃的正爽，怎么也不想停下，阿云嘎一副老子不想动的模样，他只得用膝盖夹住阿云嘎的腰身，双手撑在他胸口，缓慢的挪动自己。

“前后动，不要直上直下。”在第三次肉茎滑出之后阿云嘎还是忍不住出声教他，虽然郑云龙抓着鸡巴往自己洞口里塞的样子也很诱人，可回来磨搓自己也纯属找虐，他现在只想抓着郑云龙好好操上一顿解渴。

“嘎嘎，动一动嘛~”郑云龙红着脸哀声恳求，他实在不会弄，只扭着身子在他身上撒娇，“疼疼我嘛，龙龙…龙龙要老公操…”

他身子颀长却软滑细腻，腰肢扭动起来带着点婴儿肥的软肉，可爱又放荡，他知道阿云嘎对他撒娇最无可奈何，偏偏起劲儿的煽动点火，一边扭腰来回蹭着体内那根粗壮的阳具，一边哼哼唧唧的求操。

阿云嘎果然扛他不住，攥紧他的腰猛烈的上顶，胯骨打在屁股肉上啪啪作响，又粗又大的茎身回来进出狭窄的穴眼，郑云龙被操的只会啊啊乱叫，两人股间相连之处一片泥泞，全是郑云龙被肏出的淫水。

“老公操你操的爽不爽吗？嗯？”阿云嘎发狠的咬住下唇，下身像安了马达似的快速撞击。

“好爽…那里好舒服……我要去了…”

“别急，等着我。”阿云嘎坐起身来，两人面对面抱在一起，郑云龙双膝跪着也使得上力，便迎合着阿云嘎往他鸡巴上套。阿云嘎伸出一只手到下面，从背后抚摸撑开的穴口，指头就着滑腻腻的汁液朝里塞，郑云龙给他摸得一哆嗦就啊啊叫着射了出来。

“小坏蛋！又自己先去！”阿云嘎咬着牙拍他的屁股蛋，感受那高热的内里一阵阵的收缩，他重重咬上他的嘴唇，叼着半露的舌尖又吸又舔。郑云龙呜呜叫着跟他亲嘴，紧紧搂着阿云嘎的脖子射的眼冒金星。

阿云嘎并没给他太多时间恢复，又压下他开始了新一轮的征讨，把那娇嫩的穴口欺负的又红又肿，脑中给肏的也没了羞耻，阿云嘎叫他说什么便说什么，一时间屋内淫词浪语不断，只给屋外等着送茶的佣人听的脸红心跳。

这每天下午必喝的美人尖，是送还是不送啊？

tbc


End file.
